Back In Time
by Sister-Slayer
Summary: Buffy and Spike go back in time to the 1800's when Spike, Dru, Darla, and Angelus are still a vampire family. Angelus still doesn't have his soul and Spike is still known as William The Bloody. Read & Review!
1. Patroling

*Author's Note* ok this is my third attempt at writin' and ima actually try and write a story now!!lol.o well I know its gunna suck so im wonderin y im even botherin.well please read & review and we'll all be happy!!I know right about now ur prob thinking that im a prep right?lolz.anywayz lets get on wit the show!!oh yeah before I forget this takes place during season 7 except Buffy still looks like she did during the beginin of season 2 only bcuz I think she looked prettiest then,okay?okay.oh yeah and remember how Buffy never actually wanted to sleep with him but ended up doin it anywayz?well ima change that around a bit.in my version Buffy doesn't always protest to it if ya know what I mean!  
  
Author: CillyP  
  
E-mail: babicill13@aol.com  
  
Summary: Buffy and Spike travel back in time to 1890 when Spike, Dru, Darla, & Angelus are still together as a vampire family and are still in Europe. Read & Review!!  
  
It was just about time to go. 9:30, its not like vamps had a certain time to go out anyways. Night equaled fun, and oh yeah, draining people until nothing was left in them to survive on. Yep no certain time.  
  
"Dawn I'm going patrolling! Stay inside and finish your homework! I'll be back later!" Buffy yelled up the stairs.  
  
She grabbed her black leather jacket, the one Angel had given her, and started towards the cemetery. Punch. Kick. Punch. Roundhouse. Stake.  
  
" Ok I really think you should work on your timing." Buffy exclaimed as the vampire descended to dust.  
  
"Well, well, looky here. Buffy, with a stake in her hand, and vampire done to dust. Surprise, surprise." said Spike as he stepped out of the darkness his crypt provided.  
  
"Spike. Cemetery. Nothing new there either. Sure you should be the one talking?" she replied.  
  
"Well talking isn't really our thing anymore now is it, pet? I'm sure we can think of other things to occupy our time don't you?" he said coolly with a look of hunger in his eyes.  
  
Buffy knew that look. She knew it well, and right about now she didn't know weather to protest against it or to go along with it. She was pretty sure that she herself had that look in her eyes as well. She always did when she was slaying. Like Faith had once said, "Isn't it funny how slaying always makes you hungry and horny?". Spike knew that.  
  
"Well I don't know Spike, what exactly do you have in mind?" she replied with a flirty smile on her lips while she was moving slowly, ever so slowly, towards him.  
  
"Well its not the kind of thing you talk about. It's the kind of thing you do. But if you wanna talk about it then feel free but I don't think this is the place to do it. Lets go back to the crypt and "talk", how 'bout that?" he said huskily as he grabbed her roughly by the waist and pulled her up against him.  
  
She giggled and held on to him tighter.  
  
"I think that's a fine idea but do you think you can hold on until then?" she whispered into his ear as she held onto his neck and licked his ear.  
  
That was the last straw. He reached around and grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist and kissed her hard and rough.  
  
She was surprised but melted into the kiss and opened her mouth more to allow him access to her tounge. When his connected with hers they both moaned in enjoyment. They were both so preoccupied with each other that they didn't even notice the portal or swirling lights that they were backing into. Ooo cliffhanger, lolz, just playin. Please tell me if I should continue or dispose of this story. Thanx! 


	2. Falling

*Author's Note* ok I realize that my last/1st chapter was a bit sloppy with the way it came out. See the thing is that when I write it down on Microsoft Word I write it one way but when it comes out on Fanfiction.net it comes out a totally different way so I apologize for that. I do hope to improve. Thanks to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it, that's the only reason why I'm even writing this next chapter!! Well I think we've heard enough of my rambling, on with the show!! (Hope you like!!)  
  
Author: CillyP  
  
E-Mail: babicill13@aol.com  
  
Summary: Buffy and Spike travel back in time to the 1800's when Spike, Drusilla, Darla and Angelus are still a vampire family and are still in Europe. Read & Review!!*******  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Falling. They were falling and neither of them had really noticed until Buffy needed to pull away to breathe. They didn't know where they were falling to and they really hadn't had the slightest clue as to how they got there. They were falling for quite some time now when an end came into view.  
  
  
  
"Spike, look I see a." Buffy didn't get to finish what she was saying because they had landed. Well landed was an understatement really, fell on their asses was a lot more like it, with an extremely loud thud.  
  
  
  
"Ow shit Spike, you know for a person who doesn't eat actual food you weigh a ton!! Get off of me!!" Buffy said breathlessly as she tried to regain her footing but was having a hard time with Spike sprawled on top of her.  
  
  
  
"Well Slayer, it isn't my fault, but cant say I'm complaining. I rather like this position, don't you?" Spike said with an all to well known grin.  
  
  
  
"Spike get off before I throw you off."  
  
  
  
"No, I rather fancy this spot."  
  
  
  
"Cant say I didn't warn you!" was her last reply before she threw Spike off of her and against the wall.  
  
  
  
Spike grumbled a few choice words before he realized that Buffy was talking to him.  
  
  
  
" Uh Spike? I got a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore." Buffy said with confusion tracing her voice.  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about Slayer? I.." Spike stopped what he was saying when he took in their surroundings. Buffy looked over to him, waiting to see if he would finish what he was saying, when she saw the look on his face. Memories. Spike remembered this place.  
  
  
  
"Spike? What's wrong?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
  
  
"Er. nothing, nothings wrong. What made you think something was wrong Pet?" he asked trying to cover up what he knew she saw.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me but what is going on here?" asked a voice from behind them. An Irish voice. They turned around and stopped dead in their tracks when they took in the sight that lay before them. There Angelus stood, behind him Darla and Drusilla and beside him Spike.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
ok was that good? Bad? Please review!! 


	3. Clothes

Author's Note * Ok, now I know, its been forever since I last updated but you know, with Thanksgiving, my birthday, Christmas shopping and Christmas? I've been a little busy but that's no reason for me not to update so I apologize for that. I was gonna delete this story anyways but I decided against it because you all reviewed so thanks. I'm always up to suggestions on what to do next in the story so if you guys have any ideas then PLEASE tell me!! It would really help me out. Alright I've finished my babbling for today but before I go I just wanna say Happy New Years!! You know, in case I don't update by then, anyways, on with the show.  
  
Title: Back In Time  
  
Author: CillyP  
  
E-Mail: babicill13@aol.com or cillosh@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Spike do you think that I would be sitting here writing a story?? HELL NO!!! Lol, just playin, don't own them, wish I did, but sadly enough, I don't.  
  
Distribution: Not that you would want to take it, but if you do, just ask, PLEASE.  
  
Summary: Buffy and Spike travel back to the 1800's when Spike, Drusilla, Darla and Angelus are still a vampire family and are still in Europe. Read & Review!!!!***********  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Surprised was an understatement. Astonished was an understatement. At least it was for Buffy. She was again, facing one of her worst nightmares, Angelus. Of course, he wasn't alone this time. No, with him had to Darla his overly jealous sire, Drusilla his crazy insane childe, and of course Spike. ' Heh, Spike, a young vampire. He's probably still a fledging. Well, at least all isn't COMPLETELY lost.' Thought Buffy as she passed her gaze from vampire to vampire. That was how she noticed that both Spike and Angelus had their hair pulled back by, what to her, looked like bows. Hair bows. Bows that she would use in her hair when she was little. She started to chuckle. That soon turned to a full out laugh.  
  
Spike too was passed astonished. He was in the past, in a place he remembered, staring at himself. Astonished was too weak a word to describe what he felt. Scared, surprised, anger, startled, bewildered, dismay, discomfort; those were words that were fit to describe him at the moment. How in the hell had this happened?!? Was this a punishment of some strange sort? He would kill the thing that had done this!! He was tossed from his unhappy thoughts when he heard laughter. It was definitely Buffy's laugh, he would have recognized it anywhere. ' How dare she laugh at a moment like this!! What is so amusing about this situtation?!?' he thought before turning around and asking her.  
  
" What in BLOODY HELL is SO funny!?!?! I would really LOVE to know!!!" he yelled.  
  
" Well Spike, we're in some mansion, in the past, probably in Europe or some place like that, with Angel, YOU, Darla and Dru. Angel is most likely Angelus, the most vicious creature this side of the world has ever seen, and he's wearing..he's wearing...he's wearing..."she couldn't finish her sentence she was laughing so hard.  
  
" He's wearing what!!" he asked which came out more as a yell.  
  
"...a BOW IN HIS HAIR!!!! And you are too!!! Oh my god as soon as we get back I am calling Angel and giving him the LONGEST ridicule he has ever heard!! And you!! Well buddy lets just say that the next time I ask you to do something, your gonna do it for me." She answered back with a gleam in her eye.  
  
" Funny Slayer very funn..." Spike was interrupted by a low growl escaping Angelus' lips.  
  
" Ah Spike? I think it would be wise not to say the word Slayer. Especially mentioning that I'M one. You know how Angelus gets when he hears that word. And it really wouldn't be good if I caught his attention here and now, dontcha think?" she told him with a little edge in her voice.  
  
" A Slayer? She's a Slayer? And she's in this house? Who are you to bring a Slayer into this house? Do you have a death wish, man?? And what are you wearing? What is she wearing? Do you both have problems??" said Angelus from behind them.  
  
Both Buffy and Spike looked down at their outfits. Spike, with his usual black commando boots, black jeans, tight black short sleeve shirt, red unbuttoned over shirt and duster. Seemed pretty normal to him, but then again, he was from the year 2001.  
  
Buffy looked down at her attire.Tight, hip-hugger dark blue jeans, her usual shoes/boots, a black long sleeved tight shirt with a lacy neckline and her leather jacket. Her outfit left nothing to the imagination but that was how she usually dressed when she went out at night-even if it was for slaying. She then turned to look at Spike who in turn looked at her, they then turned their heads to look at Angelus.  
  
Angelus' eyes roamed over Buffy's body with appreciation. He took in her pants,in which he thought was strange- a girl wearing pants. Oh well, he wasn't complaining. Then her blouse which seemed to have her breasts pouring out of them. Then her jacket which he found very attractive.  
  
A growl escaped from Darla's mouth as she saw the looks that this strange girl was getting from Angelus.  
  
Spike too noticed his over looking over Buffy. He growled and circled his arms around Buffy's waist. Angelus wouldn't touch Buffy. Buffy was his. His Slayer.  
  
" Well well, maybe your clothes are strange but, if she stays dressed like that then you won't hear a complaint from me."  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, I know, short but I'm working on it. Remember, any ideas for what you would like to see next just tell me. Read & Review!! 


	4. Confrontation

Author's Note * hey guys, I am sooooo sorry for keeping you waiting so long but I got grounded so I couldn't go on the computer for a month!! Would you believe that!! I know what its like waiting for an author to update and I am so sorry for keeping you waiting but here it is! Now I wasn't so sure on where to go with this chapter but I'm just gonna go with the flow and see what happens, ok? Alright, now that we have all that cleared I wanna say thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Those are the only things making me continue this story anyways so thank you. Alright I've talked long enough so here it is, the new chapter, hope you guys like it! On with the show....  
  
Title: Back In Time  
  
Author: CillyP  
  
E-Mail: Babicill13@aol.com or LiL DiVA pM@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Spike do you think that I would be sitting here writing a story?? HELL NO!!! LoL, just playin, don't own them, wish I did, but sadly enough, I don't.  
  
Distribution: Not that you would want to take it, but if you do, just ask, PLEASE.  
  
Summary: Buffy and Spike travel back to the 1800's when Spike, Drusilla, Darla and Angelus are still a vampire family and are still in Europe. Read & Review!!!!***********  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(guys-this is important so pay attention. You know how right now Buffy has a cell phone? Well here she does too except for right now the phone is special and the calls can travel through time, ok? iight back to the story)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Ok, this is completely freaky in all definition of the word. Angelus was just checking me out!! I mean if it was any other guy then that wouldn't seem so strange but, ANGELUS!! I mean come on! If only he knew what's gonna happen to him in the future he wouldn't be smirking right now. Well technically it was Angel who died but he doesn't need to know that.' Buffy's thoughts confused her. Would Angel remember all of this when they returned to their time period? Would their entire future be altered? And Spike, what was going through his head right now? Thinking about Spike, why the hell was he holding gripping her so tightly?  
  
" Uhh.Spike? I think it's safe to say that you can let me go now. And what's with the whole ' hold onto Buffy' concept anyways? "  
  
As soon as he heard her voice he was brought back to reality. He was so busy trying win a staring match with Angelus he didn't even notice that he was still holding onto her.  
  
" Sorry Pet, didn't even realize I was doing it.Was I hurting you? " concern eched in his voice.  
  
" Nah you didn't hurt me, just wanted to know why you were holding on at all. " She paused, waiting for him to answer her.  
  
" Well.? "  
  
" Well what? "  
  
" Why were you holding onto me? "  
  
" Yes William why were you? "asked Angelus, a smirk forming his lips.  
  
" Don't you call me that! That's not my name! Not now, it isn't. Maybe for him it is," Spike said, pointing to his former self, " but not me. Names Spike now. "  
  
" Spike chill. He doesn't know that yet. Do go all 'grr' on him cause he doesn't know. Besides, I don't know about you, but I really don't feel like getting on his bad side when he has his whole posse thing working for him. If you wanna fight him do it later. Right now I just wanna know how the hell we got here. That's the more important thing. And don't think I don't know why you wanna fight him either. It's that whole vampire dominance thing isn't it? Well Spike, cut the shit. I don't know about you but I wanna go home and if there's one thing I know it's that yelling at Angelus because he's trying to intimidate you isn't it! And the key word there was trying, as in it won't work if you don't let it so just drop whatever act your trying to pull over anyone and help me here! "  
  
She didn't mean to blow up at him.it was just.they were stuck in the past and here he was trying to act like hot shit just cause he thought that he was being threatened or whatever. That's not what was important. She knew it and she knew he knew it, too. Her yelling at him was just a way of putting that into perspective for him.  
  
" Yeah, yeah, your right sorry luv. Its just.he irritates me is all. Always has, always will. But that's not what matters. Believe me I want to get out of here just as bad, if not worse, than you. What do you suppose we do? "replied Spike, growing serious at her sudden outburst. If there was one thing he knew, it was not to mess with a pre-brassed off Slayer. Especially when it was Buffy.  
  
" Well first of all we need to find out how we got here. Now I remember a portal or something like that don't you? I definitely remem-"  
  
She was cut short when she started feeling a vibrating motion on her belt buckle. Oh God, how could she forget!! Her cell!! She had brought her cell phone with her on patrol but put it on vibrate so as to not scare away vampires with the ring tone.  
  
" Spike? You seeing what I'm seeing? "  
  
" Yeah!! Well what are you waiting for luv, answer it!!" He was almost shouting with happiness. They could go home now!!  
  
" Ok, ok. Now be quiet! "  
  
" Hello? "  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ok, so what do you think? Good, bad, so - so? Please review!! 


	5. Explanations

Author's Note* I'm sorry!!! I know, I know, I haven't updated in more than 3 months but I was first grounded from the computer, then it broke, we get it back a month and a half later, and then I just didn't know where to go with the next chapter! but I think I finally got it. ( . ok, ok as I always say-on with the show.  
  
Title: Back In Time  
  
Author: Faith  
  
Email: Babicill13@aol.com or LiL DiVA pm@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Spike do you think I would be here writing a story?? HELL NO!! LoL, just playing. Don't own them, wish I did, but sadly enough, I don't.  
  
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive.  
  
Summary: Buffy and Spike travel back to the 1800's when Spike, Drusilla, Darla, and Angelus are still a vampire family and are still in Europe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, kid. How's it goin'?"  
  
As soon as she heard 'kid' come out from the other end, Buffy didn't even have to ask who it was.  
  
"Whistler. Explain," she replied with a dangerous edge in her voice. To any regular person, it would just seem like she was pissed off and nothing more. But to the vampires, they new what was in her voice, the beginning of a threat. It seemed to her that it was only appropriate that he be the one to give her the bad news. It seemed like it was always him when it came to the delivering of bad news for her from the Powers That Be. My, how she was starting to dislike him because of it.  
  
A sigh could be heard on the other end. "Well do you want to do this over the phone or face to face? I for one, opt for the phone." Whistler wasn't stupid. He knew what would happen when he told her that she and Spike would be stuck in the past for a while. He wanted to be as far away from her when it happened as possible. Buffy was not the slayer to piss off.  
  
"Yeah? Well I'm all for the latter." Not a moment later the line went dead.  
  
"Well," asked Spike, "what happened?"  
  
Buffy looked over to see Spike standing on the opposite side of the room as Angelus, Darla, Drusilla, and his younger self. She hoped that Whistler brought some good news with him, if not only for her sanity, but for Spike's.  
  
"I don't know. I told him that I didn't want to talk about it on the phone so he's coming here."  
  
Spike seemed to accept her explanation and crossed the room to stand beside her. He didn't know how long they were going to be here, or why for that reason, but whatever it was, Spike wasn't about to let go of Buffy. He knew what the four vampires all together were capable of and although she knew as well, he wasn't about to give Angelus the chance to harm her. He knew she would and could defend herself against him, but again, he didn't want to take the chance.  
  
"Well who is this bloke, and when's he coming?"  
  
"Relax, he's a representative of the Powers That Be and he'll be here in a second."  
  
10 seconds later, he was walking though the front doors, sun light streaming behind him. When he forgot to close the door immediately he heard 3 growls flood the room.  
  
"Oh sorry," he said sheepishly.  
  
He walked straight up to Buffy and put his hands in the air as if she was holding a gun to his head.  
  
"First of all, I have to say, I'm just the messenger."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I get it, don't shoot the messenger. Fine, I agree." The she muttered,"There's no saying he wont though," gesturing towards Spike.  
  
"Damn. Ok, well, as long as its not both of you, I'm good. So here's what's going on. Tonight, when you and Spike were *patrolling*," he then lowered his voice, "Don't forget, we see all."  
  
Buffy blushed for a moment and Spike grinned. They both ushered him to continue.  
  
"Well when you were both patrolling," a quick wink, " you backed into some kind of time travel portal that only opens every 175 years. Lucky for both of you, Buffy's a Slayer and since the present time needs her, you'll both only be here for a week. Two tops." With that said he disappeared before the slayer and vampire could say anything.  
  
Now this had them thinking. One or two weeks in the past with a vampire they both despised? Oh the possibilities.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ok-Good? Bad? So-so? Review!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Settling In

Author's Note* Ok, I totally apologize, it's been madd months since my last update and I changed my name and I'm totally sorry for that. I've been thinking about stopping the story but I don't want to upset whatever fans I might have so I decided I'll keep going. I have read the reviews and I think I will do a sort of competition between Spike and Angelus for Buffy, I always wanted it to happen on the show but oh well. Anyway, like I always say - on with the show !  
  
Title: Back In Time  
  
Author: Slayer-Sister  
  
Email: Babicill13@aol.com or LiLDiVApm@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Spike do you think I would be here writing a story?? HELL NO!! LoL, just playing. Don't own them, wish I did, but sadly enough, I don't.  
  
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive.  
  
Summary: Buffy and Spike travel back to the 1800's when Spike, Drusilla, Darla, and Angelus are still a vampire family and are still in Europe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The silence stretched through the room, no one knowing how to respond to the demon's words.  
  
'So, the Slayer and my grandchilde will be here for a while, eh? This ought to be fun. I might as well take my toll from one slayer to two. Although, I can think of a few other things I'd like to do with her first.'  
  
Angelus' thoughts swam through his head. It was HIS grandchilde after all. It wouldn't be difficult to take her from him just as he begun to do with Drusilla. The Slayer herself might be a problem though. There was no telling how strong she was. She was tiny and appeared weak but Angelus knew better than to judge by appearance. Better to test the waters first.  
  
"Well, considering what the man just said, looks like you two will be here for a while. I see no reason why you cannot stay in my home. Welcome," he said, never loosing his Irish tones.  
  
"Is he serious?"  
  
Buffy looked up at Spike while she questioned. It was an interesting offer but she would turn it down in a second if it bothered Spike. She knew this must be difficult for him, staying with the demons he used to call his family. Also, the fact that there would be a younger version of him self, well William was bound to ask questions sooner or later. She only wanted to resist at first for him but if he wanted to stay, then they would.  
  
"I don't know pet. He's planning something but this is our best bet. Whatever he does, we could take him."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. William, you remember where everything is, yes? Escort yourselves up. You know what rooms to choose from."  
  
Spike growled.  
  
"You keep talking to him like that and you'll get absolutely nowhere. First of all, his name is Spike. Remember that, cause that's what you'll be calling him. As for me, you call me Buffy and only that. Second of all, you try anything, either to him or myself, you'll find out how exactly I earned the title 'best Slayer to ever walk the earth' got that? Great."  
  
(I know, that's not what they called her in the show but I had to think of something ! And besides, I think she earned that.)  
  
As Buffy and Spike began to climb the stairs and Angelus walked off to the fireplace, Darla and Drusilla chasing after him, William stood there in wonder. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, including his Princess and in the future, she was all his. The circumstances, however, confused him. He would have to find out more about the duo while they stayed. A smile formed on his lips.  
  
Darla couldn't believe this! How could Angelus invite a Slayer to stay in their home? Was he mad? She could tell that this girl was strong by merely listening to her speak. And her great grandchilde looked stronger than she ever imagined him. Put the two together, and there would be a deadly partnership.  
  
But it already seemed as if they were together! How could that be! He being a vampire, and she being a Slayer. Darla understood that the girl had beauty, any fool could see that and she already feared that she had gotten to Angelus. She would have to talk to him.  
  
Upstairs, Spike led Buffy to the last door in the hall. He opened it and she marveled at its beauty.  
  
In the center of the room, against the wall, lay a large bed covered in beige silk sheets and a large beige canopy adorning its top. To the right of the bed was a small nightstand with two white and beige candles. Buffy already knew the theme to this room. To the left of the bed, a few feet away, was a beige leather chair and horizontal to that was what seemed to be a closet. Then horizontal to the bed was a much larger nightstand with all kinds of perfumes on the top and behind those a large mirror. Next to that was a door to which she guessed led to the bathroom. The room was beautiful but it wouldn't be complete without the balcony.  
  
She walked across after being nudged by Spike and pulled open the heavy drapes. She then walked out the French doors and clutched the railing, looking out onto the city. Since the sun was starting to go down, and was no longer directly in front of them, Spike went out and wrapped his arms around her small waist.  
  
She leaned back and let out a comfortable sigh. Oh yeah, she thought, I could definately get used to this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ok - Good? Bad? So - so? Review!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	7. What To Do

Author's Note * Madd months since my last update, I know. I apologize if there's anyone even still reading this. I'm kinda having writer's block at the moment though so if anyone could help me out on the next chapter that would be great. I thank anyone who offers to help me in advance. Anyway – on with the show !  
  
Title: Back In Time  
  
Author: Slayer-Sister  
  
Email: Babicill13@aol.com or LiLDiVApm@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Spike do you think I would be here writing a story?? HELL NO!! LoL, just playing. Don't own them, wish I did, but sadly enough, I don't.  
  
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive.  
  
Summary: Buffy and Spike travel back to the 1800's when Spike, Drusilla, Darla, and Angelus are still a vampire family and are still in Europe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Mmm, this feels nice ' thought Buffy as she awoke the next morning. Of course, she was waking up next to Spike so that might be it. It was an entirely new experience to her, waking up and not running off. She shrugged off her thoughts and idly wondered when she was going to be able to change out of her clothes. As relaxing as her sleep had been the night before, she wasn't exactly comfortable right night in her tight-ass jeans.  
  
"I wonder if Whistler could help me out in this. I mean, do the PTB really expect us to wear the same clothes for two weeks straight? And I'd rather die than wear the dresses they have around now, they look so uncomfortable. I wonder if it'll work if I call out to him. Whistler?! Can you hear me? "  
  
Suddenly she heard her phone vibrating in the dresser. Figures, that's how he contacted her before. The caller ID even said 'Whistler'.  
  
"Shoot," he answered before she even had a chance to say anything.  
  
"Aright well here's the deal. Spike and I don't have any clothes here. Well, okay, Spike does but I doubt he'd want to wear them. And I am sooo not wearing those dresses. I remember how complicated they are. Any way you could help us out?"  
  
"I don't know kid, we're not exactly a delivery service here but I could ask if I could go one more time with your clothes. If I show up then all went good, if not then get used to wearing a dress."  
  
"Damn, aright well they haven't said no yet so we still have a shot. Also Whistler, are we supposed to stay inside the whole time? What are we supposed to do here?" "Whatever you kids want. Think of this as a sort of 'paid' vacation."  
  
"Oh yeah this is gonna be a real load of fun, staying with crazy murderers for two weeks. Can't conceal the joy over here. Wait a minute, Whistler if we tell them what happens in the future, like make fun of a certain one or two, could you make it so they'll forget when we leave? We would at least be having fun. Please?"  
  
"Now that I can do from here but you sure you wanna do this?"  
  
"Positive, at least Spike would have fun."  
  
"Aright I'm on it. Now that will work automatically, the clothes, if they could be taken, will appear on the bed when we hang up. Have fun. And Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Look out for Spike, this stuff could really get to him."  
  
"I plan to. Thanks Whistler."  
  
"Bye Buffy."  
  
Buffy hung up the phone and place it on the dresser. Well now things would get more interesting. ' I wonder what Angelus will think when I tell him about Angel. I don't know if I should tell them how Darla died, I doubt they'd believe me anyway. ' Suddenly, blue was all she could see, literally. Spike got up and sat in Buffy's train of view (( is that real? I think I just made that whole 'train of view' thing up so forgive me if I'm wrong )). Having heard the tail of the conversation, a grin was spread across his face.  
  
"Well now, this is going to be fun isn't it? Angelus would just love to hear about his future. Hey luv, what are we going to wear?" He watched as she turned her head and looked over to the pile of clothes on the bed.  
  
"Guess Whistler pulled through. I asked him for clothes."  
  
"Smart one aren't you. Well, they're most likely still sleeping and will wake up around 5:30 maybe 6 so we have the whole house to ourselves. What do you wanna do?" The gleam never leaving his eyes.  
  
"Can we see the house? I mean it looked huge last night and all we were in was like the living room area and here."  
  
"Yeah, change out of your clothes and get comfy. This might take a while."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ok - Good? Bad? So - so? Review!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	8. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I know, I know, you guys hate me! I agree with you guys 110 percent. I'm a horrible writer and an even worse person to keep you guys at bay for months like I have. However, I'm about to do something I should have done a long time ago. I'm putting Back in Time up for adoption. Now, I'm not sure how this whole process goes but if you feel that you could continue with this story, then please email me at , and we'll go from there. I'm going to pick the person who I feel will best continue this story. There's no rush. Again, I'm sorry.

Sister-Slayer


End file.
